The 12 Days of Christmas: Mighty Ducks Style!
by PapillonStar
Summary: Don't let Ducks sing Christmas Carols


Hey everyone! In anticipation for the holiday season, I had a really cool idea this morning. Ok, so it's not the most original thing out there, but hey. 

Note: I'm sorry if the format is screwed up…ff.net did it, not me! It screwed up what I did! L

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. I also don't own the song "The 12 Days of Christmas." But I did come up with the new lyrics all by myself. Ho ho ho!

**The 12 Days of Christmas: Mighty Ducks Style!**

(sang to the tune of the 12 days of Christmas)

(music starts up)

Everyone: (clear their throats)

****

_On the First day of Christmas Nosedive gave to me: _

_A Whole Room Full of TP._

Wildwing: (sighs**)** Oh Dive…

Nosedive: What?__

Grin: (slaps his forehead)

On the Second Day of Christmas Wildwing gave to me: Two Weeks of Practice  Wildwing: C'mon guys! We need to be ready for the finals! 

Everyone: (groan and fall over with fatigue)

_And A Whole Room Full of TP**.**_

****

_On the Third day of Christmas Tanya gave to me: _

Three Explosions 

(smoke clears) Tanya: Oops!

Nosedive: (coughs) Another minor miscalculation?

Tanya: Oh, shut up.

Two Weeks of Practice,  and a Whole Room Full of TP 

_On the Forth Day of Christmas Mallory gave to me:_

Four Machine Guns 

(rapid gunfire) Mallory: Whoo! What a rush!

Grin: She's lost it…

Klegghorn: Does she have a permit for that thing?

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Fifth day of Christmas Duke gave to me:_

_Five Stolen Rings_

Everyone: DUKE!!!

Duke: Heh heh, I was gonna return them…

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Sixth day of Christmas Chameleon gave to me:_

_Six Ducks A-roastin'_

Nosedive: fat chance, Leon…

(Dragonus glares at Chameleon)

Chameleon: Hey, it's the thought that counts!

_Five Stolen Rings,_

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Seventh day of Christmas Klegghorn gave to me:_

_Seven Donuts Dunkin'_

Klegghorn: Give them back!!!

(Nosedive stuffs his face)

Klegghorn: Nooooo!!!!

_Six Ducks A-roastin',_

_Five Stolen Rings,_

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Eighth day of Christmas Grin gave to me:_

_Eight Crazy Proverbs_

Grin: The smallest pebble may divert the mightiest river…

Nosedive: Whatever, Grinster

_Seven Donuts Dunkin',_

_Six Ducks A-roastin',_

_Five Stolen Rings,_

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Ninth day of Christmas Phil gave to me:_

_Nine Lawsuits Filed_

Phil: (rubs hands together) We'll make a fortune!

Mallory: I smell another hair-brained scheme…

Duke: (sniffs air) Is that what that is?

_Eight Crazy Proverbs,_

_Seven Donuts Dunkin',_

_Six Ducks A-roastin',_

_Five Stolen Rings,_

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Tenth day of Christmas Wraith gave to me:_

_Ten Magic Spells_

Wraith: _Mehigat masiyupt!_

(Flowers sprout out of Wildwing's nose)

Nosedive: (falls over in laughter)

_Nine Lawsuits Filed,_

_Eight Crazy Proverbs,_

_Seven Donuts Dunkin',_

_Six Ducks A-roastin',_

_Five Stolen Rings,_

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas Siege gave to me:_

_Eleven Splitting Headaches_

Tanya: You gotta watch that tail of his…

Siege: (tail swishing) Take that, Duck!

Nosedive: (dazed) Mommy, I don't wanna go to pwe-school…

_Ten Magic Spells,_

_Nine Lawsuits Filed,_

_Eight Crazy Proverbs,_

_Seven Donuts Dunkin',_

_Six Ducks A-roastin',_

_Five Stolen Rings,_

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whole Room Full of TP._

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas Dragonus gave to me:_

_Twelve Heaps of Trouble_

Dragonus: (standing over a burning Anaheim) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (snaps awake) A dream?.

Nosedive: Merry Christmas, Lizard-Lips!

Dragonus: Bah Humbug

_Eleven Splitting Headaches,_

_Ten Magic Spells,_

_Nine Lawsuits Filed,_

_Eight Crazy Proverbs,_

_Seven Donuts Dunkin',_

_Six Ducks A-roastin',_

_Fiiiiiiiiiiive Stoooooooleeeeeen Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings,_

Everyone: (takes a deep breath)

_Four Machine Guns,_

Three Explosions, Two Weeks of Practice, 

_and a Whooooooole Roooooooom Full of TeeeeeeeeeePeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mallory: (sarcastically) Well, wasn't _that_ fun?

Grin: No.

Phil: Where's my money???

Duke: Phil, it's just a song!

Wildwing: To all our fans out there, Happy Holidays from the Mighty Ducks!

Nosedive: Let's do another song!

Everyone: NO!!!!

Nosedive: Hit it, Mookie!

Mookie: (plays guitar riff)

Nosedive: Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock! ACK! (gets attacked by angry Ducks)

Chameleon: (turns into a green Porky Pig) Th-th-th-that's all, folks!


End file.
